


Encounters

by Dark Rose (DarkRose33)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRose33/pseuds/Dark%20Rose
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets with various pairings, mostly written for HP HumpDrabbles.





	1. Flight (Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasley)

People who don't understand Quidditch say that it all boils down to having the fastest broom. They  couldn't be more wrong. To prove it, Theo would only need to point out how Ginny Weasley, on  her Cleansweep six, manages to evade him whenever he tries to chase her down. He isn't a bad flyer  himself — and his Comet Two Ninety is certainly better than her old relic — yet she speeds past him like  a whirlwind of red locks and mocking laughs, and he never manages to catch up. 

Speed is exhilarating. Theo never cared much for Quidditch, but he loves to fly, as fast as he can,  feeling fresh air on his face and hearing the swishing sounds of the wind. He loves even more to chase  after the stunning red-headed girl who taunts him with everything that is hers and that he can never  have. The wrong house, which he was taught to despise, yet envies because it is lucky enough to have  her. The wrong family, unworthy and disgraced, yet full of the love and warmth he's never known. The  wrong skin, and hair, and mouth, forbidden to him like terrible sins, yet filling him with desire. So he  speeds after her, and is not surprised that she escapes every time.

Back on the ground, the elation of flight is gone, and all that remains is her, her cheeks red from  exertion, her eyes glowing with pleasure, her chest heaving in breathlessness. Suddenly, the teasing is  too much, and he finds himself grabbing her arms, pushing her back against the broomshed's wall.  “Stop doing this to me!” he growls.

He must be hurting her, but she doesn' t seem to care. She doesn't look afraid. “Doing what?” she asks,  raising an eyebrow. She’s almost provocative.

He presses his body onto hers, and she gasps softly, but she doesn't try to stop him. “I could do it,” he  threatens, whispering in her ear. “Right here. Right now.” He can feel himself hardening against her. S urely, she must feel it too. Surely, she will come to her senses and push him away.

She doesn't. Instead, she says in a sarcastic tone, only spoiled by the throatiness of her voice: “If on ly  you had what it takes."

Her words make his need explode, and he seizes her neck, kissing her with all his rage. Her response is  passionate, eager, and complete. She pulls his shirt off, and doesn't object when he tears her clothes  away. She feels real in his arms, and he holds on to her before she tries again to escape. But somehow,  he knows that she won't. This time, it's together that they're flying, and the speed is exhilarating. 


	2. Desperate Times (Pansy Parkinson/Draco Malfoy)

Draco considered her coldly. "And why should I help you?" he asked. 

Pansy fought to keep the despair from her voice, but it wasn't easy. Besides, she wasn't sure it was possible to humiliate herself more than she already had. "For old times' sake?" she pleaded.

He sneered. "Oh, you mean the old times when you were cheating on me with Zabini while I almost got myself killed following You-Know-Who's crazy orders?"

She bit her lip. He was right, of course. He really had no reason to want to help her. But he was her very last option. After her parents kicked her out for refusing to marry that disgusting old pig "for the family's good name", all of her old friends had turned their backs on her. Truth be told, it wasn't easy surviving in the post-war world, and most of the old pureblood families had fallen in disgrace. For many of them, arranged marriages were the only way of restoring a semblance of dignity to their name. It was no surprise, then, that everyone had been horrified by her choice. In fact, Draco was probably the only one who didn’t care about such things—the only one who had the luxury not to care.

“Please!” she begged. She hated begging, but she could also recognize when she had no choice. “I’ll do anything.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Anything?”

Pansy knew exactly where his mind was going, and she wasn’t even surprised. She had known from the start that she would have to pay a steep price for this. She held his gaze defiantly. “Anything.”

***

Dressed in the skimpiest French maid outfit, Pansy dusted Draco’s living room. The dress was ridiculously low-cut, the fabric sheer enough to show her underwear, and the skirt so short that it left nothing to the imagination whenever she had to bend forward in the slightest. Which was often, especially with the stiletto heels that completed the costume. She heard footsteps behind her and soon, Draco’s hand was on her arse, casually brushing against her skin before sliding between her thighs. Pansy straightened but didn't try to stop him. Draco seized her waist and turned her to face him, his other hand still firmly on her backside.

“Did you need anything else, Draco?” Pansy asked sweetly. 

He smirked right back as he lifted her skirt higher and grabbed onto her knickers. “I think I do,” he replied as he easily pulled the piece of fabric down.

Pansy let out an exaggerated sigh and pushed down on his shoulders, toppling him onto the nearest couch.

***

“There’s still something I don’t understand,” Draco told her later on as he absently stroked her bare back.

Pansy lifted her head from his chest where she’s been half-dozing off. “What is that?”

“If you’re so good at whoring yourself out, why didn’t you just marry the man and make things easier for everyone?”

She laughed. “And miss out on this? Please. And besides, even a whore must have standards.”


	3. Purely Physical (Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter)

Daphne cried out as Potter fucked her from behind, letting her climax wash over her like a tidal wave. She barely noticed that he was coming, too, thrusting into her harder and faster, his fingers digging into her hips with a punishing strength. When they both finally regained their breath, she simply grabbed her clothes off his bedroom floor and silently slipped out. After all, she did not like Harry Potter. 

*** 

There was a definite exhilaration to shagging in a public place. Daphne felt her heart racing as Potter backed her against the wall and lifted up her thighs to enter her. He hadn't bothered to do more than unzip his trousers, and she conveniently wasn't wearing any knickers under her skirt. "The door is unlocked," she protested weakly. Potter rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend this isn't exactly what you were planning when you got dressed this morning." He had a point, so Daphne gave up and let herself ride the adrenaline all the way to the edge and beyond. She made a point to tell herself, though, that just because he was right didn't mean she liked Harry Potter. 

***

She rode him on her living room couch, thrusting down onto his hard cock while he guided her with both hands clenched on her waist. She let her hands roam along his chest and he groaned, coming hard inside of her as she yelled her release. "Why did you do that?" he later asked. She didn't like to talk afterwards, but she replied anyway. "I like it when we finish at the same time." Potter didn't say anything, but Daphne thought there was something discomforting to the knowing look in his eyes. She belatedly remembered that she didn't like Harry Potter, and so she didn't care.

*** 

Daphne found herself gasping for air as Potter knelt between her thighs and made his tongue do things she'd never imagined. She bucked her hips and grasped around wildly for something to hold on to. She hadn't expected to find Potter's hand by her side. She didn't have time to reconsider, though, because ecstasy came just then, and she lost herself in the moment as their fingers intertwined. Later on, she told herself it really hadn't been her fault she forgot for a moment that Harry Potter was a man she didn't like. 

***

The cold wind outside made Daphne want to stay under the covers, and Potter must have been feeling lazy too because he went much slower this time. Daphne decided that slow was nice. In fact, it even felt a little better than the frantic rollercoaster she normally liked. She clung to him at the end, inhaling his heady scent as he shuddered inside of her, his face buried in her neck and his fingers in her hair. She thought it should bother her, and found that it didn't today. So she allowed herself to relax in his arms, and she fell asleep before she could think of not liking Harry Potter. 


	4. In the Greenhouse (Neville Longbotton/Ginny Weasley)

"It's just a bruise. I'll be fine," Neville insists in a whisper. 

"No, you won't. It's already dark and swollen and you might have a broken rib. Now stop  moving." Ginny's tone is firm and leaves no room for protests. Neville sighs and lets her have her  way.

She finishes undoing his shirt buttons and pushes the fabric aside to expose his injury. Neville  shivers a little in the cool air of the greenhouse. They really should have gone back to the Room  of Requirement, but there is a plant here that might heal him. He cannot afford for the Carrows  to discover that he was the one who tripped their alarm tonight. 

Ginny's fingers move gingerly over the ugly, blackening bruise, and he winces in pain. "It doesn't  look natural," Ginny says. "There must have been some kind of curse. Where's the plant you told me about?"

"Third row, over there. . ." Neville tries to stand, but Ginny firmly pushes on his shoulders,  forcing him to remain on the ground.

"I'll go get it. You stay here." 

He obeys gratefully, feeling increasingly weak. Shortly, Ginny returns carrying a potted plant  with pods that vaguely resemble peas. They contain a powerful antiseptic with magical healing  properties. Neville shows Ginny how to open one and use it, and soon, she is rubbing the oil-like  substance on his ribs.

The effect is immediate. The swelling starts to decrease, and his skin begins returning to its  normal colour. Even the pain lessens gradually. Neville closes his eyes. "Thank you, Ginny. It  feels much better already."

Without warning, Ginny’s fingers graze one of his nipples, and he surprises himself with an  abrupt intake of breath. Ginny's hands stall for a moment before resuming their movement, and  Neville, suddenly very embarrassed, doesn't dare open his eyes. Instead, he tries very hard to  take his mind off the unusual thoughts that have suddenly filled it. He is so focused on this task  that it takes him a little time to notice that Ginny’s hands are now covering a much larger area  than before, sliding across the width of his chest and down on his abdomen. He is suddenly  acutely aware of the feeling of her skin on his, and thoughts of more skin and lips and tongue  surge, unbidden, to the front of his mind.

His eyes fly open. “What are you doing?”

She looks up at him, a strange expression on her face. “Do you want me to stop?” 

He considers that for a moment. Ginny’s hands slide down, along his waistband, and he aches  for them to keep going.  “What about Harry?”

A sad look passes in her eyes. “Harry is far away. I may never see him again. But we are here.”

Neville nods. He understands. Ginny leans in to kiss him, and he pulls her closer, tentatively  sliding a hand along her thigh. He pretends he cannot feel the dampness on her cheeks as they cling to each other in the night.


	5. Forbidden Things (Lily Evans/Sirius Black)

Lily caught Sirius's eyes on her again, and she looked away. This could not be just her imagination anymore. He was staring, mostly when he thought she couldn’t see, but not always. And whenever she felt his intense gaze weighing on her, her skin covered in goosebumps and she felt warm all at the same time. It was elating. And disconcerting. She knew she shouldn’t be feeling it—she loved James, not Sirius, and that she was sure of. But this wasn’t about love. It was about raw desire.

***

Sirius knew she’d caught him looking, and he felt guilty for a moment. This was wrong and he knew it. She was James’s girlfriend and probably the love of his life. He should not be thinking of her this way. But he could not control it, and the more he told himself that he shouldn’t, the harder it became. He had always been attracted to forbidden things. So he waited until she had turned away, and he let his gaze wander towards her again. In that moment, he didn’t care that she  belonged to his best friend. He wanted her, and he quietly let that desire consume him.

***

James had been gone for two weeks, and Lily felt increasingly worried. And guilty. She should have pushed harder to go with him.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she didn’t need to turn from the window to know whose it was. Sirius’s voice near her ear soon confirmed it. “Staring outside for hours won’t make him come home sooner,” he quietly said.

Lily sighed. “I know. I just can’t help it.”

Sirius put his second hand on her other arm and gently turned her to face him. Lily was surprised by the concern on his face.

“I’m alright,” she told him with a forced smile. “Don’t worry.”

He shook his head. “I don’t think you are.”

For some reason, those words seemed to break down her last barriers, and she started crying. Sirius pulled her into his arms and held her as she sobbed quietly against his chest.

As she quieted down, Lily became increasingly aware of Sirius’s body pressed onto hers, and she felt that burning desire come to life again. She looked up and she wasn’t surprised to recognize the intense gaze she had come to know so well. It was easy to give in as he pressed his lips onto hers, his hands wandering along her body as she clung to him like a lifeline.

“We can’t do this,” she whispered when they next came up for air. “You know we can’t.”

Sirius let out a frustrated growl as he pulled away from her. “Of course I know. I wish I didn’t, but I know.”

Lily breathed deeply as she readjusted her clothes and untangled her hair. Her heart was racing and she knew her cheeks must be red. Sirius didn't look much better.

“Dinner is ready,” he suddenly said. “That’s what I had come to tell you.”

He wasn’t looking at her anymore. Lily simply nodded. “Alright then.”

They didn’t speak again as they made their way to the kitchen where the others were waiting for them.


	6. The Prize (Ginny Weasley/Cormac McLaggen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my short story "High Stakes".

"Weasley."

 She jumps at his warm breath on her neck, unexpected. She hadn't noticed him, approaching her from behind in the deserted library alcove. She tenses, half from annoyance and half from anticipation. Lately, she can never seem to decide, with McLaggen.

"What do you want?" she lets out through gritted teeth.

His hand slides on her hip, his whole body blocking her, trapping her against the bookshelf. "You know what I want," he replies.

His voice is low, with an ominous sound to it. She can feel goosebumps erupting on her skin. "I told you," she manages to say coolly, "not now. I'll let you know when I'm ready."

But he doesn't give up so easily. In truth, she didn't think he would. "You've been saying that for a while, now," he whispers as his hand continues to slide to the edge of her skirt, and then slowly back up under it. "I'm starting to think that you're just playing with me. We had a deal, Weasley. It's time you held up your end of it and gave me what's rightfully mine."

She can feel her temper flare at his arrogance. She half-knows that that's exactly what he wants, but she doesn't really care. She grabs his arm with all her strength and twists, wrenching from him a muffled cry of pain.

"Bitch!" he bites out as he pulls back, cradling his right arm with his left.

She stares at him with her arms crossed, unfazed. "Sorry, did I hurt you? I just was just giving you what's rightfully yours. I'm pretty sure you asked for it."

It's McLaggen's turn to lose his temper, now. "Don't play this game with me, Weasley," he threatens as he begins advancing towards her in a menacing way. "I'm much better at it than you are, and before you know it, you're the one who's going to get hurt." He grabs onto her shoulders and shoves her back against the wall.

She tries to struggle, but he's stronger than she is, and she hits her back hard. "Get off of me," she growls as he presses his body onto hers. She can feel his muscles tensing against her, and the goosebumps appear again. Anger battles excitement in her racing heart.

"Or what?" he breathes into her ear. "You'll scream?" Unexpectedly, his mouth dives down onto her neck and sucks on a spot that makes her gasp and fight to keep from moaning. McLaggen laughs softly, and she wants to punch him in the face for it. She can't, though, not with the way he's pinning her down, so she resorts to a different weapon instead.

She starts squirming under him, slowly gyrating her hips, and lets out the softest whimper of pleasure for him to hear. The effect is immediate: she can feel him tremble and tense, a growing bulge hardening against her stomach. Now she's the one chuckling, but not for long. Before she  can react, he has captured her lips in a kiss that washes over her like a flood. It's not soft, and it's not tender. It's a rough and fiery thing, full of anger and passion, and she responds eagerly. His hands are sliding along her body again, freeing her to move and grab onto his shoulders from behind, holding on for dear life as her legs start to weaken. He pops open her bra and pinches her nipples under her shirt, making her gasp again, more loudly. His smile is triumphant when he finally releases her lips.

"As I said. We can play this game if that's what you want, but you should know that I'm going to win."

Ginny doesn't need much time to catch her breath, and she returns his smirk. "I wouldn't be so confident, if I were you."

She begins pulling his shirt out of his trousers and running her hands on his bare skin, making his eyes flutter closed and his breath come out more rapidly. He hitches her leg up in response, placing himself between her thighs as he slides a finger under the edge of her knickers. "Wanna bet?" he suggests as she shivers under his touch.

"We already did that, remember?" she lets out in a wavering voice.

He smirks again. "Oh, right. And I won. Remember?"

She hisses in annoyance and roughly grabs a fistful of his hair, pulling his head down. "Shut up and kiss me, McLaggen."

For once, he obeys, and suddenly, she doesn't care so much who won and who lost. 


End file.
